Critics best of 2006
This is a list of the best video games of 2006 according to major critics such as Gamespot, IGN, GameInformer, G4tv, Electronic Gaming Monthly, and Nintendo Power. Electronic Gaming Monthly Currently unknown G4tv GameInformer Best games of 2006: *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (Wii) - Game of the year. *''New Super Mario Bros.'' - In the top 10 games *''Super Princess Peach'' - In the top 50 games *''Tetris DS'' - In the top 50 games *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day'' - In the top 50 *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' - In the top 50 *''Yoshi's Island DS'' - In the top 50 *''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' - In the top 50 Top 10 Publishers: Titles in Bold indicate a first, second, or third party of Nintendo. #'Nintendo' #'Ubisoft' #'EA' #'THQ' #'Activision' #'Square Enix' #'Capcom' #2K Games #'Konami' #Rockstar Games Top 10 Develoepers: Titles in Bold indicate a first, second, or third party of Nintendo. #'Nintendo' #'Square Enix' #Relic Entertainment #'Ubisoft Montreal' #Epic Games #Bethesda Softworks #'Clover Studios' #Insomniac Games #Harmonik #Blizzard Entertainment Gamespot Note: The following are games that appared on Nintendo consoles. Games in Bold indicates that it won the award. Special Achievements: *Best original music nominee - Age of Empires: The Age of Kings (DS) *Best sound effects nominees - Call of Duty 3, FIFA 07 *Best graphics, artistic nominees - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Best use of a creative license nominees - Lego Star Wars II: The Original Triology, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Best new character nominees - The Rabbids from Rayman Raving Rabbids. *Funniest game nominees - Elite Beat Agents, Rayman Raving Rabbids *Biggest news nominees - Don't mess with DS, E3 RIP, The Wii Revolution *Best game mechanics nominees - Free motion-controls in Wii version of Madden NFL 07 *Best downloadable console games nominees - F-Zero, Super Mario 64 *Most Improved Sequel - Madden NFL 07, Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, Tomb Raider: Legend *Best new gaming hardware - Nintendo DS Lite, Wii Genre Awards: *Best action-adventure nominees - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Best platformer nominees - New Super Mario Bros., Kirby Squeak Squad, Yoshi's Island DS *Best puzzle nominees - Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis, Trauma Center: Second Opinion *Best music/rhythm nominee - Elite Beat Agents *Best RPG nominee - Final Fantasy V Advance *Best traditional sports nominee - Madden NFL 07 IGN Wii awards: *Best action game - Elebits *Best adventure game - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Best shooter - Call of Duty 3 *Best mini-game compilation - Rayman Raving Rabbids *Best racing/driving game - ExciteTruck *Best sports game - Wii Sports *Best virtual console game - Gunstar Heroes *Best graphics - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Nintendo Power (Note that these are the picks of Nintendo Power, not its readers) Wii Awards *Wii Game of The Year- The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Best Wii Control- Wii Sports DS Awards *Game of The Year- Elite Beat Agents *Best Graphics- Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin *Best Wi-Fi Functionality- Metroid Prime: Hunters *Best Functionality- Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes A Day Gamecube Awards *Game of The Year- The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess GameBoy Advance Awards *Game of The Year- Drill Dozer Genre Awards *Best Graphics- The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Best Music- Elite Beat Agents *Best Sound/Voice Acting- Rayman Raving Rabbids *Best RPG/Strategy Game- Final Fantasy III *Best Adventure- The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Best Platformer- New Super Mario Bros. *Best Shooter/Action Game- Mega Man ZX *Best Sports/Racing Game- Wii Sports *Best Alternative Game- Elite Beat Agents *Best Multiplayer- Wii Sports *Best New Character- Agents J, Derek, and Morris (Elite Beat Agents) *Best Story/Writing- The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Game of The Year- The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:Lists